


things you need to know

by daughter_of_death



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Announcements, F/F, F/M, Gen, List of things, M/M, Multi, Other, info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: here is a list and update place of the fics that i am working on
Kudos: 2





	1. info

hi, this is a place for me to give updates without making people think i uploaded a chapter, because it really sucks when that happens. there is going to be a list of fics that i am writing at the moment, a list of things i might write and ill also add if i already wrote them, ill also have a list of things going through a beta read


	2. going through beta rn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is already written and waiting for a beta read before i can post it?

1) chapter 1 of you make my mouth water 

2) the dreams we see (new fic)

3) The anger I let go, the words you need to know ( a new poem)

4) Don’t die for me, live for me (another new poem)

5) chapter 3 if the power of the sun

6) chapter 4 of the power of the sun

7) letters between snape and lily

8) to turn back the clock

9) its time for forgiveness and understanding

10) i forgive you


	3. what am i still writing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what are some fics that i am still writing?

1) peace is a thing i do not have 

2) chapter 2 of you make my mouth water 

3) chapter 5 of the power of the sun

5) because i am not there, let these letters guide you


	4. what do i plan to write next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what fics do i plan to start writing soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there isn't going to be any names because i haven't started yet, and i pull my names from the fic itself.

1) a hope/ryan legacies fic 

2) a styals venting fic for teen wolf 

3) a tk/carlos 911 lonestar fic 

5) letters through the years between harry and dudley, starting after dudleys daughter has magic and they find out. 

6) a sirius/remus fic where sirius is human during one of remus' transformations 

7) a jason/erik true blood fic where they argue a shit ton and jason defends his sister

8) letters between klaus/hayle and hope, that they set up if they died she gets them at key points in her life when she might need them 

10) a letter or convo (haven't decided yet tbh there is just *so* much there) from james, sirius and remus to severus, apologizing 

12) the journal of evan buckly, this has his thoughts on everything from season one, (this birch going to take a long ass time because every episode he in is going to have a chapter)


End file.
